1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to auto-injection syringes. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to an auto-injection syringe having a vent device.
2. Description of Related Art
Diseases such as AIDS, Hepatitis, and others, are increasing within the general population. As a result, there has been a continual trend to institutionalize the use of products that provide protection from the risk of inadvertent needle stick injury. Many prior art devices include self-retracting needles intended to mitigate inadvertent needle stick injuries.
Many life-threatening situations such as allergy-induced anaphylactic shock, and exposure to chemical, radiological, and biological weapons can require the use of auto-injection syringes. Typical auto-injection syringes allow the medically untrained user to automatically inject a medicine by manually trigging the automatic injection. Some prior auto-injection syringes also incorporate self-retracting needles.
The maintenance of the fluid path portion of such devices in a sterile or aseptic condition prior to use has proven difficult in prior devices. Furthermore, the assembly of such devices has proven time consuming and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved auto-injection syringes that overcome, alleviate, or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and or drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art.